Ultimate Tenno
by CybertronDefense
Summary: Spider-man joins SHIELD to five "newbies" that he has to train: White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, and a strange ninja magician named Limbo...
1. Responsibility

**So...instead of Misttale, this happened. And probably more of this will happen.**

 **Uh...I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Warframe or Ultimate Spider-man**

* * *

"I finished this thing in under 20."

"I completed mine in under 18."

"There's no discipline to his fighting technique. He's just thrashing around hitting things!"

"He has enhanced speed and agility, and yet he doesn't use it to move from one kill to the next."

"Yeah, but Fury says he's good for the team."

"Why is Fury testing a new candidate? I didn't approve this!"

"Heh, look who thinks he's still in charge. That's so cute."

"If Fury thinks I'm going to lead that lame-o in battle-"

"In your dreams you're the team leader!"

"He is rough around the edges, but not without potential."

"Yeah, but he named himself 'Spider-man'. How sad is that?"

"What was he supposed to call himself?"

"Something cool that didn't scream, 'Hi! I have low self-esteem and identify with bugs!'"

"Hey, one of my best friends fights with butterflies."

"You know what they say about a book and its cover."

"Dude, I'll clean this helicarrier for a month if he makes it."

"Toilets too?"

"Why are you betting on something like this?"

"Toilets too."

"You're on."

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

" _Daremoga kokode wa bakada._ "

* * *

"I don't understand, what is a 'learners permit' and why is it bad that he doesn't have one?"

"It means he has no training driving whatsoever, and he's currently speeding through New York."

"Oh. I can see how that's bad now."

* * *

"This is gonna leave a mark!" Spider-man yelled as he drove straight for what he knew would cause an explosion if hit. Out of nowhere, however, he felt something, or someone, grab him under the arms, pulling him into the air. "Let go, Bucket Head!"

"Calm down, Preschool," his rescuer snarked back. "We'll take it from here."

Within seconds, not only did the motorcycle not blow up, but it was also stopped by a woman wearing a white costume that had done a fairly impressive jump to land on it in the first place. Bucket Head put Spider-man down on the ground before going to float over by his other four teammates.

"I appreciate a hand now and then but I really didn't need to be saved by...who are you guys?"

The man in a green bodysuit with a large, black dragon on it went first. He bowed his yellow-masked head as he said, "Iron Fist. _Namaste_. Kung Fu master with fist of...well, iron."

Woman in white went next, her black ponytail swaying behind her slightly. "White Tiger. Acrobatic ninja with steel claws and cat powers. The big guy here is Luke-"

"Power Man," the large guy wearing black and yellow interrupted. "If he calls himself 'Spider-man', then I'm calling myself Power Man. It's cool and doesn't scream 'I have low self-esteem'. Super strength and bulletproof skin."

White Tiger sighed. "Ok...Power Man."

The tallest of the five, who almost looked like a magician in a standard tuxedo, minus the blue and silver highlights on the design and the fact that its entire body seemed to be one cohesive mesh of metal and flesh, save for the almost star-like lights on the inside of its tailcoat, bowed deeply. "Call me Limbo," it said in a feminine voice, tipping its hat. "Complete control over an alternate dimension, and also a ninja."

Spider-man blinked at Limbo, not fully processing what 'she' said, but going with it. "And I've already met Captain Bucket-Head, able to carry two buckets of water in a single-"

"Name's Nova, creep!" Spider-man's rescuer snapped.

"Nova Creep. Catchy."

"Nova: the human rocket!"

Spider-man stared like they were all crazy. "Ok...heh, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get this bike back to HQ. You see, I'm with SHIELD." He struck a pose, expecting to have them gushing over him.

"Small world."

Nova grinned widely, while Limbo merely put her head in her hand.

"...oh no…"

* * *

"No no no no no! I never signed on to be part of a team!"

"It's not a team, it's a program," Agent Coulson corrected. "If you'll just let me explain-"

"No! Nix! Nein! Nyet! Nuh-uh, no way, never!" With that, Spider-man stormed off.

White Tiger's eyes widened. "I win the bet! No toilets for the tiger!"

* * *

Spider-man sat grouchily on his building ledge, watching the helicarrier fly away. He wanted to be a member of SHIELD, sure, but Fury had gone and gave him a bunch of rookies to put up with. He just didn't think he could handle the responsibility if-

"Sup."

The spider themed hero nearly fell off the building in surprise. "H-how did you-"

"Climbed," Limbo said, smirking. "If it helps, I didn't really want to join either."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. It's funny, where I come from, you're either a loner, or you're in a group of four because you need the help. Here, people stay in groups by choice. I thought I'd be joining a clan, but instead, I got a squad that isn't mad at me for existing. I don't know about you, but if I can find people that are ok with people existing, I'd rather stick with them than abandon them."

Spider-man blinked at the robot magician, slightly confused, but understanding.

"Well, I've said my piece. Do what you want, man." With that, Limbo got up, faced the wall, and began repeatedly grabbing and pushing off of it, _climbing_ straight up the sheer surface.

"What the...wait, spidey-sense?"

* * *

Limbo watched as the rest of her team fought the remains of the Frightful Four, irritated at Fury's direct orders for her not to get involved. For her to stay, she essentially had to minimize weapon use _and_ refrain from using her abilities since it caused 'unnecessary stress' on bystanders caught in them. Heck, she couldn't even swoop in and make it so the civilians wouldn't take damage, even though she had done it hundreds of times before!

" _Ordis?_ "

" _Yes Operator? Are we leaving this -_ _ **god forsaken**_ _\- wondrous place?_ "

" _Come pick me up. I feel like going to the Simulcron for a while._ "

" _Of course, Operator._ "

* * *

Peter Parker smiled as he put his stuff in his locker. "Finally! Both school and Spidey life are back to normal!"

"Oh Puny Paaarker~" Flash Thompson, the school bully, yelled out, as if to confirm it. "Locker Knocker time!"

Peter sighed. "Unfortunately."

Flash charged at Peter, planning on shoving him right into the locker, only for someone to pull his target out of the way at the last second, ending with the bully getting trapped.

Looking up to thank his rescuer, Peter froze. "Wait, do I know you?"

The large man grinned, and four more people stepped out from behind him. Well, three stepped out, while the fourth moved her electric wheelchair around.

"Any of you?"

The sandy blonde kept an impassive face. "Say hello to your new classmates. Danny Rand."

"Luke Cage."

Luke lightly shoved the hispanic boy's shoulder to get him to speak. "Sam Alexander."

The girl in the wheelchair smiled widely, the dark sunglasses covering her eyes glinting in the light. Her shaggy, black hair reached her chin easily, and stood in stark contrast with her pale skin. "Nori Zariman."

"Ava Ayala. Think about it."

It took Peter a second to realize that four of the five transfers in front of him were the newbie heroes he had met yesterday. The fifth, on the other hand…

"Climbing."

Aaaand he knew who the fifth one was. "Huh?"

Sam smirked. "Oh, some idiot gave Fury the bright idea that we needed 'me time'. Away from SHIELD."

"FYI," Luke added, "don't sweat the secret ID. Code of silence, man."

Peter began pretending not to panic too much. "Hey, this...this is great! Really! Really...great! I just...gotta...go...talk to...a guy." With that, he bolted.

"He's trying to figure a way out of this," Nori stated.

"Fury's already got it covered," Ava replied.

* * *

Much to the confusion of almost everyone in the school, Peter Parker left the principal's office yelling several variations of the word 'no'.

* * *

 **So yeah. Yes, I realize it probably sucked. Yes, I realize that "OMG limbo sux y u use him", but I feel Limbo deserves some love. By the way, the Limbo that Nori has uses the Vasiona skin, but colored with black as primary, white as secondary, a very dark blue tertiary, silver accents, and dark blue energy. Also, Nori wears sunglasses due to the fact that Tenno Operator eyes glow, so the best way to hide it is to wear something that covers her eyes.**

 **The reason why Limbo was ordered not to fight? Fury _knows_ what the tenno are capable of, and doesn't want a mass slaughter on his hands.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for vanishing off the face of the planet.**

 **Please review maybe?**


	2. Doomed

**Sorry for the bit of a wait, but we good now bois. I'm glad that people have liked the story so far, and I hope that it gets better as I continue. Eventually, the story might diverge from the cannon Spider-verse one, but that's only to be expected when you have a bloodthirsty, overpowered, space-ninja murderhobo thrown into the mix.**

* * *

Peter Parker was freaking out. For the first time in forever, _he_ , of all people, was put in detention! "Principal Coulson, I've never had detention before in my life! My Aunt is gonna kill me!" He slammed his head on the desk. "Then she's gonna bring me back as a zombie and kill me again!"

"Good job with the role play, you guys! That was perfect!" Coulson replied, ignoring how Sam was trying not to laugh at Peter's panicking.

A look of realization crossed Peter's face as he finally took a good look around the detention room. Ava, Luke, and Danny were all sitting in the room as well, but there was a surprising lack of their sixth member. Too relieved to notice, Peter grinned. "Oh...this was just to get us all together for a secret SHIELD thing. I thought it was serious."

"Define serious." With that, Coulson pressed a button hidden under the desk, making the five occupied chairs tilt forwards into several newly-opened holes in the floor.

Peter blinked in surprise when he landed, seeing that his everyday clothing had been replaced with his Spider-man costume, and that he had landed in a metal chair...which was shooting him forward to some secret SHIELD thing. "Ok, this I like." Of course, he didn't like it as much when he hit the end of the track and got launched into the pile of bodies that were his other male teammates.

Off to the side, White Tiger did a perfect backflip out of her chair and landed in a t-pose. "Tada!"

Limbo, who was standing off to the side, cocked her head. "What took you guys so long?"

"Move your webs!"

Limbo and Tiger looked over to the dog pile to see that Spider-man was still right on top of Nova, and Nova definitely wasn't happy.

"I've got this knot in my back and those dumb pointy things on your helmet are just the right shape."

White Tiger sighed. "Boys."

Limbo nodded. "They truly are strange."

The two females walked over to the nearest window, Tiger gasping in surprise to see the sheer amount of water. "Where _are_ we?"

"Attention all SHIELD personnel: prepare to surface," Fury's voice announced over the intercom, as if answering her question.

"The helicarrier! I love this job!"

"Eh, I've seen better sights," the space ninja said as she watched the water give way to sky during liftoff.

Back at the idiocy that was Nova and Spider-man, Nova decided enough was enough and took off, knocking the spider themed hero off of him. "I don't know what your problem is, Webs, but if you wanna throw down-" Nova's hands lit up, "-let's get it over with!"

"In a feisty mood?"

The room of teens looked in the direction of Fury's voice to see that he was grinning at them from a screen nearby. "Outstanding. The COURT is exactly where you'll train to focus that aggression. _Not_ like that, Limbo."

Everyone looked back at the magician to see her dejectedly sheathing a gigantic sword that come out of nowhere.

"Court…" Spider-man said, "...like B-Ball court?"

"COURT, like you come here to be judged. Harshly."

Suddenly, the windows were covered by thick, metal panels, blocking all natural light. Several robots rose out from the floor, pointing their weapons at the teens.

"Shoulda called it the bathroom. I just webbed my shorts."

Nova looked the team leader dead in the eye, ignoring the comment. "Bet your webshooters I can take down more drones than you can!"

"First to ten kabooms wins!"

Instantly, the two began wrecking everything in sight, ignoring Nick and their team completely.

"They are so stupid," Tiger sighed.

" **In your face!** " they both yelled in unison.

"Gentlemen! The object of this exercise was to cross the room _without_ setting off any traps!"

"Oh...my oops," Spider-man said, to which Limbo face-palmed.

"I _was_ going to send you into the field today, but until you start working together, you're grounded!"

"But that's not fair!" Tiger exclaimed. "It was Dork One and Dork Two!"

"You're gonna clean up your mess...as a team." With that, Fury's screen vanished, and the wall opened to reveal a robot covered in cleaning supplies.

Instantly, Spider-man grabbed a broom and launched himself up. "I got the ceiling!"

* * *

Several hours later, a good portion of the robot parts were gathered into the center of the room.

"'Be the best hero you can be! Work with professionals!' I'm pushing a _broom_ thanks to you two!" White Tiger snapped at the two idiots that had caused their mess.

"I could be at the Index, or searching for parts if it weren't for you two," Limbo complained as well, twirling her broom around before, clapping it between her hands, making it vanish instantly.

"A tornado becomes a gentle breeze, only as temperatures cool down."

Everyone stared blankly at Iron Fist for a moment aside from Power Man, who just turned and said, "Yeah, he does that. Let's just finish so we can prove what we got to Fury."

"You guys are the noobs!" Spider-man corrected. "I've been catching baddies for over a year! Check it out: Batroc, Melter, Toad, Whirlwind, the Frightful Four! And I'm counting all four!"

Limbo shook her head, not knowing the names, but feeling underwhelmed.

White Tiger, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "That's it! Spider-man, you're a gen...i...u...you gave me an idea."

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in front of a criminal database that White Tiger was scrolling through. "SHIELD's Most Wanted. We bring in someone from this list…"

"Instant respect," Power Man finished.

"Right. Let's make sure it's someone we can handle. Ha! Lady Porcupine."

"Yawn!" Spider-man said. "Nova, you take that one. Bring some bandages, pal."

"As if. I'm aiming higher. Like, top of the list. Let's get him! Doctor Doom! Last one to Latvaria licks Fury's eyepatch!" Nova instantly shot off, knocking over several people in the process.

"It's called impulse control, Nova!" Spider-man yelled after him. "Look it up!"

Limbo sighed as she followed the rest of her charging team. "It's times like this that I wish I was a Nyx."

* * *

"Who knows how to fly that thing? I wanna conserve some energy for the beatdown."

"If you all are serious about going, why don't we take my ship instead?"

"...wait, you have a ship?"

* * *

Limbo lead the rest of her team to a large, upside-down shaped heart of a ship that was sitting on the top deck of the helicarrier. "Ordis, open up!" She waited for a couple moments before saying, "Sure, hack into their transmitters so I don't look crazy."

She grinned internally has her teammate's communicators lit up in unison with the representation of her ship's AI system. "Hello, Operator's squadmates! I am Ordis, Ship Cephalon. I have been informed that I have the - _utter horror_ \- pleasure of taking you all to the country of Latvaria?"

A ramp opened at the bottom of the Liset, which Limbo and her male teammates instantly climbed up.

White Tiger shook her head. "No. We are _not_ going to fly to Latvaria and attack Doctor Doom!"

"You're right, that would be insane," Spider-man instantly agreed. "Can you talk some sense into helmet hair?"

"Ah, finally, someone's using their head." Tiger then made the mistake of climbing up the ramp as well to speak with the others better.

Ordis slammed the ramp up behind her and instantly took off.

"...I hate you all."

"Hey Tiger! Come help me pick out weapons! I think corrosive damage will do, but should I bring a magnetic weapon just in case?"

"Wait, what? We're not killing him!"

* * *

"This is Latvaria?" Iron Fist said as Ordis took the Liset down over land. "Looks...peaceful."

"Doubt it," Power Man said. "Guy's number one for a reason. Do we have a plan?"

"I was gonna go up to the castle and say 'Cupcake gram!' Everyone loves cupcakes."

White Tiger sighed. "You're an idiot."

"Capture mission," Limbo said, no humor in her voice whatsoever. "We go in, we take down the target, we bring them in. If needed, I subdue them and send them to extraction, where we will rendezvous with Ordis, who will pick us up. Does everyone understand?" She pulled out a slightly spikey-looking pistol, levitating it into the air and making it spin.

"...what…" Spider-man squeaked.

"Good. Everyone follow me." And thus, Limbo jumped head-first out of the open ramp of the Liset. Everyone stared at her as she gracefully flipped over in the air to land on her feet, putting her pistol away and pulling out an assault rifle.

Everyone looked at Power Man. "What?"

"You knew about Mr. Fortune Cookie. You could know about Little Miss Acrobat over here "too," White Tiger said as if it explained everything.

"Look, I have no clue she could do that."

* * *

Much robot smashing went by as Doom's personal army rose up from the woodwork to fight the heroes off. A few seconds after the last bot fell, Spider-man stiffened. "Whoa...that's some spidey-sense." He looked up. "Whoa…"

From the castle in the distance, a lone figure floated down menacingly. "Look upon me, and tremble, for my face is the last you shall ever see! I am Doom!"

Easily, the only person that surpassed Doctor Doom's height was Limbo, and that was only because of her hat. Nevertheless, the villain was still fairly intimidating."

"Doctor Doom, I presume?" Spider-man quipped. "Heh, rhymed."

Doom narrowed his eyes. "Fury dares attack Doom on sovereign ground?" With that, he launched a laser from his hand at both Nova and Iron Fist, sending them flying.

At that, Limbo stopped focusing on her teammates. She was used to solo, so she reverted to solo mode. The others were merely distractions, keeping the capture, no, the assassination target occupied so she could come up with a plan. First off, she waited for the others to be a good distance away from the target before doing countless mathematical formulas in her head in quick succession. As she finished the last one, she _clapped_ her hands.

Suddenly, a the fabric of reality ripped around Doom. Another _clap_ froze time for him.

The faceless magician stepped into the reality tear, which had formed a large bubble around them. She walked forward, emotionless, as she put her rifle away and pulled out a large, jagged-looking scythe. The blade was raised, then fell. Before it could pierce the target's throat, something rammed into her with extreme force, knocking her out.

* * *

Limbo groaned as she surged her warframe, tearing through whatever the heck was restraining her with ease. It took her a bit, but she was slowly able to process the words being spoken through her communicator at high speed. " _Of course it's in Merchant Tongue_ ," she muttered as she attempted to translate what was said.

"-won't matter if we keep her afloat! If that thing hits the core, we're going nuclear."

"Yikes!"

"...what did I wake up to?" Limbo asked, sitting up. It seemed someone had brought her back into her Liset. She didn't know why they didn't just revive her in the field, but she decided it was best not to argue.

"Doom was Doom Bots, and Doom Bots are destroying helicarrier!" Spider-man exclaimed.

"Ah. I'll meet you guys at the power core, then." She cut the link and brought up the minimap in the corner of her vision. Her objective updated, showing off quickest path to the power core. With practiced speed, she shoulder-charged into her alternate reality before proceeding to bullet-jump along as fast as she could. " _Oh my kingdom for a Volt, for a Volt, Volt, Volt._ "

* * *

"Regards of Victor von Doom!"

Limbo burst into the room, shoulder-charging and banishing the Doom Bot in one fell swoop. She froze time again before yelling, "Iron Fist! Punch it now!"

Iron Fist, not questioning how Limbo had known that the rest of her team was in the room, jumped down from the rafter he and the others were on, landing a solid, glowing punch on the back of the Doom Bot. It instantly exploded, pieces of it leaving Limbo's dimension to come back to reality. Spider-man grabbed the faceplate, slamming it into the ground in celebration.

Then, Spider-man realized what Nova had managed to somehow do before Limbo entered the room. "Nova, didn't know you could absorb energy."

"Neither did I."

"Wow. You rock, dude."

"You too. Well, less than me."

Limbo walked over to the two of them, whacking them both over the head. She muttered something about "being surrounded by idiots" before plopping down onto the floor. The rest of the team quickly followed her.

Spider-man's phone rang. He listened for a bit, cringed, then handed it to Nova. "Here chief, have a party."

* * *

"IF YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY-"

Limbo sighed over her internal comm system. _Hey Ordis, when does the next competitive Lunaro match start?_

 **It currently begins in fifteen minutes, Operator,** the cephalon responded without delay.

 _Crud...do you think you could record it for me so I could watch it later?_

 **Very well, Operator. I will make sure to save a record of -** _ **that idiotic**_ **\- that entertaining game.**

"Does we're sorry help?" Spider-man asked, snapping Limbo out of her conversation. "Maybe, we're reeeeally sorry?"

"No. Whoever started all this step forward. You're off the team."

Spider-man, not lowering his head a bit, stepped forward. "It was me, sir."

As if by an unspoken agreement, Limbo, Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist, and Power Man followed in unison. "It was me."

"No, it was _us_ ," Power Man corrected.

Fury glowered at them for a moment before saying, "Never again...team." With that, he walked away.

Spider-man grinned. "Ok, that was cool, guys, but if anyone says 'group hug', I'll cry."

"What about 'study group hug'?" Coulson broke in, walking in behind the team. "You have to make up the homework you missed today."

"Now I am gonna cry." As soon as Coulson left the room, Spider-man smiled again. "All in all, I'd say that went pretty well."

"Children…" Doctor Doom's face suddenly appeared on every screen in the helicarrier. "Let it be known that the eye of the All-Powerful Doom has fallen upon you this day. I have scanned your every strength; every weakness. Cross my path again, and suffer unspeakable consequences." The screens then flickered back to their normal contents.

"...you ok?" Spider-man asked from his place in Power Man's arms. "You looks scared."

"That's just 'cause...I was."

"...yeah, little bit." Spider-man climbed down. "At least it's over."

"We're just gonna let him punk us like that?" Nova yelled. "To the transport!" He took off.

Everyone looked at each other, sighed, then began chasing him down. "Nova!"

* * *

 **So yeah...serious Tenno is serious. As for why she got knocked out before she could take out the Doom bot...well, that'll be explained later. It felt right, though, to show just how terrifying a Tenno can be when they're in a mission that they're taking seriously.**

 **Also, a wild Ordis appears! Yey!**

 **Please review...or don't...do what you want my dudes.**


	3. Venom

**So...three now. Yep. I've been trying to get a thing for another story up, but I'm taking my time because I'm dumb.**

* * *

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Parker?"

Everyone in the group of five hesitated as Ava spoke. Finally, Nori spoke up. "My friend says that he just ran into the doors of the school...wait, Harry Osborn let him in through the window."

Luke laughed. "I still don't get how your friend can have eyes on everything at once."

"He's a spirit of machinery and light...his whole thing is to be able to aid me as needed."

The group walked (and wheeled) down the hallway in the direction of their wayward sixth member.

"...forget where you live if MJ didn't walk you home. Just make sure you're not late tonight."

"Late? For…"

The group heard Harry sigh as they turned the corner. "My dad's out of town? The penthouse is open for a movie marathon with you, me, and MJ.

Ava cleared her throat. "Excuse us, but can we borrow Petey for a teensy sec?"

"Can't it wait?" Peter instantly asked. "Harry and I-"

Sam strode forward, putting his hand on Peters chest and pushing him away from Harry. "Parker, talk! Now!"

Harry glared. "Whoa, what's the deal?"

"Uh...it's a club thing! A club I just joined. Today. Sandwich...club."

Sam frowned. "Sandwich?"

"Later, Harry!" Peter finished as he continued to get strong-armed away.

* * *

Peter glared at almost the rest of his team as they laughed at the picture that had been spread all over the internet since that morning. The picture in question: Spider-man with the back of his pants torn open.

Ava leaned over by Peter. "That I didn't need to see. Why did we find out about this from Fury and not you?:

"Um...because I just got here? You guys aren't my mommies and daddies."

Danny put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Stand together or fall alone, Peter. That's why we wanted to talk."

"You wanna talk?" Peter snapped. "How about we talk about how made me blow off my best friend? My time is my time! That was the deal I made with Fury!"

"We also made a deal to work together, remember?" Luke pointed out.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you've got a job now, Parker. You don't need to kiss up to moneybags anymore for cash."

Nori glared at Sam, barely managing to lift up her arm to elbow him.

Harry, who had been walking by to hear Sam's comment, slammed down his tray of food on the table and stalked off. Peter glared at Sam as well before running after his best friend.

Danny shook his head. "There are many parts between the mind and the mouth. You should try using them sometime."

* * *

Peter grinned as the elevator hit the top floor. "Think of it as a team bonding exercise. Just...without the costumes, and fighting, and stuff."

The team minus one left the elevator, walking over to the large pair of doors that dominated the room. "I don't need a new friend, and I don't see how Nori got of of doing this."

"Fury insisted that she stay for extra training. Still though, if you guys are gonna invade my life, it's gonna be on my terms." Peter reached out, grabbed on of the brass knockers, and pounded it on the door. "Harry's cool, it's gonna be fun."

The door opened to reveal Flash Thompson.

"Flash?"

"Paaaaar-tay!" Flash threw the doors the rest of the way open to reveal that a good portion of the people in their grade were inside the penthouse, partying.

"...didn't see that coming."

"Hey, look!" Ava pointed towards the middle of the living room area. A tall, technorganic magician was performing various magic tricks, causing various things to disappear and reappear, as well as doing various tricks. When it noticed them, it waved at them and said in a deep voice, "Hello, and welcome!"

"...or that."

* * *

"I'm missing homework for this?" Ava asked in disbelief.

"This wasn't supposed to be... _this_ ," Peter admitted. "MJ!"

Said redhead, who had been walking through the crowd, looking distinctly uncomfortable, walked toward them. "Hey guys! Some...party, huh?"

"I thought we were watching a movie."

"Me too, but apparently we're watching half the school party down at Harry's place instead."

"The whole school, actually." Harry walked up behind the two, glaring. "Except for the ones who weren't invited." He gestured back at Peter's team.

"I invited them, Harry," Peter said. "I thought that maybe, if everyone got to know each other, things could be cool." Harry looked away. "Harry, I'm trying here. Come on."

"I don't _need_ anymore friends," Harry snapped. "As you can see here, I've got plenty." As if to prove it, he jumped up on the grand piano with a microphone and yelled, "You guys are the best!"

Everyone in the room began chanting Harry's name.

MJ cringed. "Maybe my plant was a little ill-advised."

* * *

"And now, I will make this couch...disappear!"

Limbo basked in the cheers her performance was getting, glad everything was going right. She put her hands on the couch, making it levitate, before clapping her hands. Unseen by her audience, she was making thousands of minute calculations as she went, making the couch slowly vanish to a dimension layered slightly on top of her own, but turned things invisible as opposed to intangible. As her hands came together, the couch vanished in the movement. After a few seconds of awe-building, she clapped again, reversing the calculations as she brought her hands apart once more.

"Tada~" she said in her masculine voice.

After much debate with herself, she figured it would be best to go as Limbo instead of Nori, just to make sure that she could fight for herself if something went wrong.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar from the direction of the bathrooms.

"Tell me he rented a lion!"

Suddenly, Peter was thrown out of the bathroom, and knocked down the stairs. One of Limbo's classmates barely caught him before he fell to the floor. A black figure stalked out of the bathroom as well, then jumped down the stairs. It then proceeded to grow tentacles.

Sighing, Limbo crouched down, before jumping at it, clotheslining it with her left arm. "Alright, infested, are you ready for this?" She pulled out a giant hammer from nowhere, before slamming it directly into the infested's side.

"I'll only say this once without laughing: let the jock go, stinkbreath."

"I think it likes you, Webs," Nova commented.

"Feel free to ask it out, Bucket Head."

Limbo grinned as she heard her team begin gathering. "Took you guys long enough."

"Well sorry that we went to evacuate while you attacked the toilet sludge."

The infested knocked the tenno of of it, sending her flying into a wall.

"Ordis, contact the Lotus! We need to let her know that there are infested cells here!"

" _Understood, Operator. It will take several minutes to get through to her._ "

"Got it, Ordis."

"It's in my pits!"

Limbo pulled herself out of the wall, turning to the freaking-out Nova to see that the infested mass had jumped hosts.

"How in the Void…?" Growling, Limbo put away her hammer and began doing calculations. She held out her hand to banish her ally-turned-enemy to her alternate dimension, but cringed as some of her calculations failed. "Can't stop him!" she yelled.

At that, Nova flew at Spider-man and knocked him out the window.

"Roof...have to get to the roof…"

* * *

Spider-man flipped back onto the roof of the building, with Nova not far behind. The rest of the team was just arriving from the stairwell, prepared to help.

"Get it off me!" Nova shrieked as he began making his entire body glow with energy in an attempt to dislodge the mass.

"How do we stop that thing without hurting Nova?" White Tiger asked.

Limbo pulled out a flamethrower and pointed it at Nova. "Only cure for infestation is fire." Just as she was about to fire, the mass jumped from Nova to Limbo, covering her entirely.

* * *

Nori screamed as her connection to her warframe was forcibly severed. She forced open her Transference pod, rolled out, and immediately began dry heaving. " _O-Ordis, get us c-close. N-need to help_."

" _No, Operator,, I will not. You must rest, and-_ "

" _That's an order, Ordis!_ "

" _...Yes, Operator._ "

Nori's stomach churned as she felt the liset fly in closer to the roof, but she pulled herself weakly to her feat. She started walking out of the room, albeit slowly, pulling up her suit's hood and zipping it up as if it a well-practiced movement. Once she was up in the front, the ramp opened, letting her drop down. Nori fell to her knees instantly as she hit the ground.

She saw that her Limbo Vasiona hunched over on the ground, and that the infested mass was covering Iron Fist. Spider-man was trying to avoid its attacks, something Nori full heartedly agreed with. "You got this Iron Fist!"

As if in response, Iron Fist first launched Spider-man away, then punched the rooftop as hard as he could, knocking the mass off of him.

"Enough is enough!" Spider-man yelled as he got back onto the roof. "I'm not letting you hurt anyone else on this team! You want me so bad? Come and get me!"

Nori stumbled up to where White Tiger stood. "No...stop him. It'll bond to him!"

The mass jumped on Spider-man instantly, swarming around him for several moments before settling on a new, larger, black and white form of Spider-man. "I...am VENOM!" it shrieked. It crouched down, looking at Spider-man's teammates. "Friends...yummy."

"Spider-man, I know you're in there!" White Tiger said, hoping to get through to him.

Figuring things would get violent in a second, Nori dived to the side, trying to get at her Vasiona. If she could only get to her Ignis…

"No, not my friends!"

Nori looked back, surprised. Spider-man, who had literally just sacrificed himself, was now fighting to get out of Venom so he could stop him. She grabbed her Ignis, but just as she pointed it at her friend, he launched webs at two metal structures on the roof, the proceeded to electrocute himself. With a loud screech, Venom melted off of Spider-man and vanished.

She dropped her Ignis instantly, surprised that he could handle that level of electrical current. She walked over to the hero, leaning over to try to help, but falling over instead. " _Dumb legs…_ "

"Don't tell Fury…" Spider-man said as Nova helped him up instead. "That's definitely gonna void the warranty."

Harry and MJ finished climbing onto the roof, now that the threat was gone. "HAve you seen my friend Peter?"

"Shrimpy kid?" Power Man asked.

"Spaghetti arms?" Nova.

"Three dollar haircut?" Iron Fist.

"Needs to figure out his life?" Nori.

"Only a 98 average?" All four looked at White Tiger in unison. "That's not a jokey insult?"

"Don't worry, he's fine," Spider-man said, walking up to Harry.

"Good, he's my best friend."

A door opened in the background. A man that looked like an older version of Harry glowered at Spider-man. "You destroyed it?!"

"Infested merely wish to devour," Nori said simply.

"Thank goodness," he said. He gestured at the police men behind him. "Get the heroes some help."

Nori sighed as she slowly worked her way over to her Vasiona. As she walked, she felt a hand on her back. "Didn't expect to see you out here," Nova said.

"Vasiona was down. I needed to do something," Nori explained. "Even if I can't get down here quickly, it's better for me to be able to try. Naramon, by the way." She held out her hand, barely keeping her from stumbling forward.

Nova shook her hand. "Need some help getting Limbo out of here?"

'Naramon' smiled under her hood. "Thanks, but I think we've got it." She placed her hand on the Limbo's back, forcing energy to flow into it. Slowly, the warframe stood up. It reached down and grabbed the Ignis off the ground, and picked up Naramon.

"...wait, we?"

Naramon nodded to Nova, then said, "Hey Ordis, a little help?" The air in front of her shimmered, revealing the liset had just landed. The ramp opened, letting the warframe and Operator aboard before closing again. " _Mata ashita_ , Nova." With that, the ramp closed.

* * *

 **So yeah. Venom venom venom. Venom venom venom.**

 **As for the thing with Nova at the end, it coulda been anyone but Spider-man. It just happened to be him. Because, you know. Space.**

 **Please review. Or don't. Your call, peoples.**


End file.
